101 Ways to Annoy Professor Snape
by NarcissaMalfoy101
Summary: Nancy has complete a list of 101 ways to annoy Professor Snape given to her by Draco. Rating may or not change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Enjoy**

 **NM101**

I lay across the sofa in the common room on my front, I absently flicked through a transfiguration textbook; boredom clearly evident in my eyes, Draco sauntered over to me. ''Hey, Nancy.'' He smirked and my eyes rolled almost instinctively. ''Hey, Draco. How was detention with Filch?'' I asked, smiling slightly as he huffed quietly. ''Dreadful, but that's not the point, look what I found in his office.'' He handed me a long list, my brow burrowed and I glanced at the parchment, read the title and glanced back at Draco with a raised eyebrow. ''Seriously?'' I gestured to the parchment. ''101 ways to annoy Snape?''  
''That's Professor Snape to you.'' He mocked in a rather accurate impression of Hermione's voice. I sighed, ''You've been spending to much time with that girl. But you are going to pull these tricks on him?'' It was Draco's turn to sigh. ''No, dear, that's your job. You will be pranking Snape, I'll help you where I can though.''  
''Don't call me that.'' I scolded my best friend, tapping him on the shoulder. ''This should be fun.'' A mischievous grin spread across my features, ''I can't wait.''


	2. Rabbit Ears and Giggles

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **-NM101**

 **1\. Learn a charm that gives it's unsuspecting victim a large, fluffy, white rabbit's tail and ears.**

''Silence!'' The man dressed in black bellowed as he strode purposefully to the front of the class, robes billowing effortlessly behind him. With the use of a mere single word, fear was installed into all of the fifth year students. Almost all anyway. I raised my eyebrow ever so slightly at the Slytherin boy beside me, flicking my eyes quickly to Snape before he could see me. My wand remained up my sleeve as I murmured the non verbal spell, trying not to giggle for I didn't want to give myself away. I bit into my lip to stifle laughter when the potions professor turned around. Wearing his usual sneering expression, he also wore a huge pair of white rabbit's ears from the top of his head. Everyone found it highly amusing and had to hide their laughter. No-one told him, no-one even dared to and he never noticed. Once a Gryffindor girl had a small giggle which Snape responded to with a glare and docked ten points from their house but nothing more was said. When the bell rang for end of lesson it was too early, but I still had one hundred tasks left. On leaving the classroom, Draco and I exchanged a knowing smirk.


	3. Have You Seen My Werewolf?

**A/N: I don't own anything**

 **\- NM101**

 **2\. Tell him you've lost your pet werewolf and has he seen it?**

Back in the common room, I started to laugh when no-one but Draco and myself were alone in there. ''That was really funny, he never even realised. Shame the charm only lasts an hour, he doesn't look quite as intimidating with little bunny ears.'' I sniggered, flopping down on the sofa dramatically. ''Indeed.'' Draco said with a small laugh which he only tended to do when no-one else around. ''Wait until you see the next one.'' He added, handing me the list. I read through the second line quickly, ''Tell him you've lost your pet werewolf and has he seen it. Oh boy, this shall be interesting, I'll do it tonight, he should be on patrol. Maybe you could come too if you stay hidden.''  
''Of course, I need to make sure you don't chicken out.''  
''Seriously, Malfoy? Tut, tut. Who do you take me for? You really think I'd miss out on this. No chance, I love a good prank or two... or one hundred and one.'' I smirked and got up, grabbing an extra robe and pulling it on. It was winter and therefore the dungeons were extremely chilly. I opened the door slowly, so it didn't creak and exited leaving him a few minutes behind as he rushed to catch up. ''Here goes nothing.'' I whispered to myself. I clicked my tongue, ''Where are you? Please come back!'' I shout loudly, wincing slightly as the noise echoes off the wall and amplifies it. All the better, really. After another call of 'come back, boy', I heard heavy footsteps coming towards as a tall dark figure rounded the corner, almost knocking into me. ''Miss. Davidson, what are you yelling about?'' He hissed, looking very annoyed and irritated. I pretended to catch my breath, ''I'm sorry s-sir, it's Jasper... My werewolf, I've lost him! I can't find him anywhere, what if something happened to him?'' I exclaimed, nearly looking possessed as I looked around in despair. ''You haven't seen him have you? Please, tell me if you have, I miss him!'' He looked enraged as he glared at me, ''Get a hold of yourself, silly girl! And no I haven't seen your... werewolf...'' I wiped my eyes for effect, ''I just hope he's okay...'' Having heard enough the professor stormed off, even forgetting to even deduct points in his annoyance. When he was out of sight, I gave a little snort of amusement.


	4. Scattering The Petals

**3\. Scatter rose-petals in front of him wherever he goes.**

The following day, Snape was feeling particularly nasty in class, he assigned at least five detentions and deducted over fifty points. As the bell rang out, everyone dashed out of the classroom but I stayed behind. I transfigured an old book into a basket of petals and proceeded to scatter them on his desk. He looked up suddenly, he glared at me before picking up a petal between two fingers and dropping it to the floor. ''What are you still doing here?'' He asked, voice dripping with venom. ''I thought class was over.'' He added sarcastically. When I purposely didn't reply he stood up and pointed to the door angrily, ''Get out!''  
I turned the basket upside down, emptying it of its contents, the petal and smiled sweetly at him. ''As you wish, professor.'' I said quietly as I hurriedly closed the door behind me, chuckling inwardly. Now he'd have to clean that up, not that I cared he deserved it really.


End file.
